Love and Hate
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Klaus remembers Tatia Petrova. He receives an unexpected surprise. Tatia/Klaus.


**Love and Hate**

"_The Original one was much prettier."-Rebekah Mikaelson_

* * *

_Middle Ages, 10__th__ century_

"Nik! Elijah! Kol!" Seventeen year old Rebekah Mikaelson, and her ten year old brother Henrik Mikaelson came running inside their small house. Their brothers looked up from their dinner plates.

Finn and Mikael were with the other villagers at a meeting to discuss the selling and buying of crops and Esther was with her friend Ayanna, otherwise they wouldn't have dared shouted like that.

Elijah looked at his siblings amused, "What is it?"

"We have new neighbors," Henrik said excitedly as he grabbed the extra roll from Klaus' plate and ate in hungrily.

"That was mine." Klaus grumbled.

"Oh, Nik don't be such a grump," Kol teased.

Rebekah gave them a sultry smile. "Oh, I'm sure this news will cheer him up, wont it, Henrik?"

Henrik nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Please sister," Elijah smiled. "You're keeping us in suspense."

Rebekah gave a dramatic pause before she blurted out. "We have a new neighbor, a girl around my age with a newborn daughter."

The boys looked mildly disappointed as they went back to their dinner. Kol narrowed his eyes at his sister. "If she's married and with a baby there's no point in getting excited, sister. She's someone else's goods.

"Kol!" Klaus scolded.

Rebekah glared at her older brother. "She's not married you dolt! She's all alone. Just her and her baby. Her name is Tatiana Petrova." She looked at Klaus and Elijah hopefully.

Elijah looked at his sister with amusement. "Rebekah, are you hinting that we should court, Miss Petrova? A woman we hardly know?"

Rebekah shrugged as she started clearing the plates. "Maybe. She seems nice and it wouldn't be a bad idea if one of you courts her. I'm tired of being surrounded in a house filled with brothers with only Mother and Ayanna for company."

* * *

Elijah and Klaus had to wait nearly a whole week before they could meet the beautiful Tatiana Petrova. They had the chance to meet her when she was introducing herself after Sunday services.

Even Klaus, who didn't usually notice women much, had to be impressed by her beauty. She had long, chestnut brown curls, high cheekbones, perfect skin, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a dress of the darkest purple and she had placed her crying baby in the arms of the nursemaid that she had hired, as she went to greet the Mikaelson family.

They all gave polite hellos.

Tatia smiled when she reached Klaus. Klaus simply gaped at her beauty.

"Say something, boy!" Mikael hissed in his ear.

Klaus flushed and gave a slight curtsy as he kissed her hand. "Miss Tatiana." He murmured, too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

"Please," Tatia said in a gentle voice, "Call me Tatia."

* * *

"Doesn't it hurt them?" Tatia asked Klaus as she took the heavy bow and arrow from his hands. He had been telling her about hunting. "You know when the arrow goes through?"

"My older brother, Finn says it doesn't." Klaus said pointing to the edge of the arrow. "The arrow hits them so fast in the heart that they don't feel any pain at all."

"I would enjoy it, if you taught me how to hunt, Klaus." Tatia said shyly.

Klaus cleared his throat, knowing that Mikael would probably beat him if he found out that he had taken Tatia hunting, he wasn't even allowed to take Rebekah. "That's men's work."

Tatia looked disappointed. "Oh."

"But I'll bring you fresh meat every day," Klaus said quickly, hating to see her looking sad. "Even if I have to stay later, rabbit, deer any kind of meat you want."

Tatia traced a purplish bruise under Klaus' right eye. "What happened here?"

"Nothing," Klaus lied. "I tripped."

Tatia looked like she didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything. Instead she grabbed a handkerchief from the pocket of her dress, washed it in the creek, and dabbed the cool water against the bruise. "There. How's that?"

Klaus smiled. "Much better." He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. He looked crestfallen. "What's wrong?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Klaus scoffed. "You're in love with Elijah aren't you? Everyone always prefers him."

"No," Tatia protested as she rested both hands against Klaus' cheekbones. "I love both of you."

* * *

Tatia woke up slowly, she could feel the blood around her mouth and she almost choke on it. What had happened? She had been going to the well for some water and contemplating on the love letter that Elijah had send her and the flowers that Klaus had picked up for her. Her sweet boys. That was the last thing she remembered before she had fainted.

And now here she was, tied up against the wall with thick ropes usually used on horses. She heard someone approach her. Esther and her witch friend.

She hadn't seen Esther since Henrik's funeral and it was obvious that she had been crying. Tatia always knew that Esther hated her, she hadn't been so easily charmed like the rest of the family.

"What am I doing here?" she spat. "What are you doing?"

"I am saving my children," Esther spat. "I will not have another death in the family and my friend Ayanna has agreed to help me. But for some strange reason the universe wants your blood to bind the spell together. I will take some of your blood and then I will kill you."

Tatia's eyes widened. Kill her? Was she insane? She shook her head. "Please, please no."

"No amount of begging will make me change my choice." Esther said curtly. "Because of you both of my sons have been bickering to no end, destroying their bond. Do you even know why Klaus and Henrik sneaked off to see the wolves? Klaus wanted to impress you! The common whore! How dare you come into my village with that bastard child and try to seduce both of my sons! Your death will pay for your idiotic mistakes."

"Please!" Tatia pleaded, her eyes widening. "I will do anything! Anything you ask, just please don't kill me!"

"Fine, I will make you a proposition," Esther said looking at Ayanna. "I will spare your life, if and only if you avoid my sons for all eternity. My family will not be broken apart over an insignificant girl like you. Do we have a deal?"

Tatia nodded quickly, "I will never speak to any of them again."

* * *

_Present Day_

_Today would have been Tatia's 1002 birthday_, Klaus set down his jacket on the coat hanger and paused when he heard a slight movement. He couldn't help but smirk. Someone was here. The fools.

He used his vampire speed to flash towards the living room, but stopped short when he saw a familiar figure. Brown curls, olive skin, heart shaped face. Katerina? No she wouldn't be caught dead there. Elena? Nope, not unless she needed a favor and had a Salvatore bodyguard trailing behind her.

The girl turned around slowly and gave him a slow, lazy sort of smile as she stood up. She was wearing a short dark purple dress, the same shade that she had worn the day that she had meet him. "Hello, Niklaus. Welcome home."

Klaus gave a little hiss as he took a step back. Was he seeing a ghost?

As if she could read his mind the girl shook her head. "Really? Have you've already forgotten me? It's me, Tatia." She pressed a cold hand against his cheek. "I've never forgotten you."

"How are you-"his voice trailed off as he stared at her brown eyes.

Tatia gave a cold hearted laugh. "Alive? Your mother and I made a little deal, I give her some of my blood and I disappear for good."

"All this time," Klaus had a hard time keeping up. "You were alive? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"I couldn't," she said, her tone losing the sweetness in her voice for a minute. "I just told you."

"I killed my mother." Klaus said through gritted teeth. "Everyone in the damn village heard, if you were still alive, why didn't you contact me?"

"Shh, shh," Tatia whispered as she placed both hands against his cheekbones. "That is all in the past. The important thing is, is that I'm here now. Now where's Elijah? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Leave." He growled as he removed her hands from his face. "I don't want to see you again."

"Klaus," she said desperately. "Don't do this. You loved me. You still love me."

"No, Tatia." Klaus said hoping that he would never have to see those brown eyes again. The brown eyes that had been tricking him for the past 1000 years. "I never loved you. You just made me believe that and I like a fool I fell for it."

**The End**


End file.
